


Lethargic Daytime Naps

by samslostshoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Lake, Gen, Hogwarts Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samslostshoe/pseuds/samslostshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets the giant squid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lethargic Daytime Naps

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23816) by Sierra S.. 



Sunlight filters through the leaves of the beech tree, underneath which lies a prone figure, slumped, immobile, in the early summer heat. His glasses glint in the sunlight from their perch on his chest as the boy breathes in and out. His black hair is ruffled by a soft, warm breeze, revealing a lightning-shaped scar in the middle of his forehead. His bare feet dangle in the black lake, home to creatures unknown. But the boy sleeps on, oblivious to his surroundings.  
A glistening black tentacle disturbs the calm surface of the lake, slipping silently through the water towards the land. It gently grasps the snoozing boy's ankle and drags him slowly closer. The boy wakes, but at the sight of the squid, smiles, still befuddled by his recent nap.  
He shows no sign of alarm as he is drawn under the surface, into the black depths. Under the water, he sees no other hint of the squid that he knows has him in its grasp, aside from two more tentacles. He is pulled lower, towards the seaweed fields where the grindylows lie in wait, ready to attack any intruder. The boy smiles lazily at them as he passes; he knows that nothing can hurt him when he is accompanied by such a fearsome creature as the giant squid.  
The boy dozes for moments at a time, and loses track of the world around him. He next registers his surrounding when he is pulled into the mermaid village. The grey-skinned creatures stay pressed against their buildings, surveying him suspiciously with bulging yellow eyes.  
Just beyond the village is a cave, a giant cave, a cave that must hold the giant squid. But as he enters the cave, the boy realizes that he is no longer being dragged by the squid's tentacle, but that he is walking. The boy thinks that he must have been walking for quite a while, and cannot seem to remember whether there ever was a tentacle at all.  
Inside the cave, the boy finds that there is a small hill, upon which stands a beech tree, leaves blowing in the wind. He finds that he is quite tired, and sits against the tree to rest. Within minutes, he is asleep.  
He wakes, suddenly, lying under a beech tree beside the great black lake. He has just had the strangest dream, but he can't seem to recall it. As he gazes at the horizon, he finds that something is askew: the sun seems too low in the sky. Looking down at his watch, Harry Potter realizes, with a jolt, that he is late for his next class.


End file.
